


bloom in your arms

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, I forgot how to tag, alpha!krystal, like rlly explicit im sorry, omega!wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: alpha!krystal met omega!wendy the year before she moved to korea. wendy was the one krystal’s company hired to cater for an important event.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Minor Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	bloom in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> a tad bit of warning before you proceed (:  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content and a woman with a penis  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between f(x)'s krystal and red velvet's wendy  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> I guess that’s all, please enjoy :)

bloom in your arms

**::**

_darling,_

_because spring comes_

_from your heart,_

_i always bloom_

_in your arms_

_;alexandra vasiliu_

**::**

_alpha!krystal met omega!wendy the year before she moved to korea. wendy was the one krystal’s company hired to cater for an important event._

**::**

Krystal was eleven years old when she learned about how fast time flies.

**::**

She meets Wendy Son—Son Seungwan, she’ll learn later, but that’s still a few years well into the future—under the sun, the other girl wearing a long-sleeved tee under her size-too-large gym shirt, dark hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail and smiling like they’re not getting slowly cooked for a class that Krystal’s sure won’t have any impact on their careers, except give them skin cancer, maybe.

It’s only natural that her eyes drifts to the omega from time to time; her loud laugh and cheers of encouragement for her own team pulls at Krystal like a magnet. Plus, she’s been the talk of their grade since the first week; everyone wants to know about the one kid weird enough to transfer before they go to middle school.

Wendy scratches her nose, the dust no doubt making it itchy, the cloud of it rising as kids stomp their way through the open field, passing and running a ball around. Krystal snaps out of it when the ball sails near her.

She doesn’t know how it happened, can’t see anything past the rising cloud of dust and the sweaty pheromones of kids, but as soon as she gets the ball, everyone went towards her direction. Krystal’s a simple kid—she panicked, kicking it at a random direction until she felt a bad shiver from the tips of her toes.

_Oh god._

She kicked someone.

“Ah!”

It’s like the scene before her plays in slow motion, the dread settling in her gut as she sees Wendy crumple a few paces in front of her, clutching her knee to her chest as dark red drips from the nasty cut on her shin where Krystal’s cleats sliced through.

Another kid, an alpha the tallest in their grade who just has a few centimeters on Krystal, shoves at her shoulders so hard that it jars her back to the present.

“Krystal hurt an omega!” he snarls at her, protectively getting between Krystal and Wendy, something about the gesture—the posturing of another alpha that basically screams _you’re no good_ —doesn’t sit right with Krystal. She snarls back, fascinated as the boy’s eyes widen in surprise and tilts his head to the side immediately.

See, everyone thought Krystal will present as beta, quiet and docile, and when her older sister presented as an alpha, her secondary was pretty much solidified since it’s rare for a family to have two alpha kids. Rare but not impossible.

The boy slinks away just in time for Krystal to see their gym teacher pull Wendy up. They meet eyes and her bubbling emotions for the alpha earlier disappears, hiding back into the recesses of her instincts. She wants to say sorry, wants to help her on the way to the infirmary.

But that’s not Krystal.

Wendy just nods in understanding, mouthing a _it’s alright_ as she wobbles away with the teacher’s arm around her waist.

That’s how she met Wendy Son.

**::**

They have the same lunch period.

Krystal’s not a loner, but she prefers to be left alone. So it’s to her surprise when a bag gets dropped on the seat in front of hers the next day, a bubbly Wendy standing next to her and pointing at her shin which has a large patch with a drawn on squirrel.

“Just wanted to show you that it’s all good now,” Wendy waves at her injury, Krystal left to gawk. “I’m Wendy Son.” She stretches her hand as if everyone doesn’t know who she is.

Krystal takes it anyway, shakes it once, trying not to squeeze on the soft hand too hard— _it’s impossibly tiny—_ before retracting it safely back in her lap. She waits for Wendy to leave, curious when the other girl just beams at her, rounding the side to plop in front of Krystal.

“Is it alright if I sit here?” Krsytal nods before she can think about saying no, the concept of being able to say no to such a pretty smile is weird. “Cool. My mom made me a sandwich for lunch, you can have some if you want.” She scrunches her nose at Krystal’s full plate. “It’s up to you, it’s alright.”

It’s weird.

Krystal likes the company, anyway, content in nodding in the right places and keeping her attention on the omega. Wendy seems to be fine with it too, because she just smiles widely as the bell rings, throwing a _see you tomorrow_ over her shoulder.

**::**

There’s not a day after that Krystal spent alone during lunch.

Some of her classmates teases her for it, some even trying to join in her table and Wendy just welcomes them with a bright smile and a slew of new stories about her day.

She’s endearing but when it’s just the two of them, Krystal likes it more.

**::**

Wendy has moved from sitting in front of Krystal to the seat beside her, bumping shoulders with Krystal more often than not when she jokingly tries to take the alpha’s attention to her latest story. It’s ridiculous, honestly, for Wendy to think that Krystal’s attention isn’t always on her.

“You can tell me, you know,” Wendy side eyes her, elbow touching hers. “, if I’m being too annoying. I know you like your time alone.”

Krystal feels like this is an important moment, dropping her fork in favor of curling one of her hand against the soft fabric of Wendy’s sleeves. There’s something about how the omega wears her emotions clear on her eyes and face and Krystal feels her wide-eyes tug at her stomach.

_This is an important moment_.

“Don’t worry, I like listening to you.”

She nudges Wendy with her shoulder, cherishing the loud laughter bubbling from pink lips, hiding her own smile by taking a bite of her lunch.

“I like your voice, too, you know. It’s pretty.” Wendy catches her eyes like she’s trying to let her sincerity bleed through her stare. Krystal doesn’t doubt her. “I like it when you talk to me.”

Krystal’s a simple girl. She does her best to talk with Wendy, exchanging tiny stories in comparison to Wendy’s colorful ones, likes the way the omega hangs on her every word, attention fully on hers like nothing else matters.

Krystal wonders if that’s what she looks like when she listens to the other girl.

**::**

Krystal was eleven years old when she learned about how fast time flies.

There was a time that she can’t sleep without thinking about the inevitable future, when she’ll move to Korea after elementary school and live with her older sister to study fashion and support Jessica’s dream in building an empire—can’t believe she forgot about such important thing.

It crashes back on her when it’s a week after their graduation and every inch of Krystal’s room is just various boxes on top of surfaces. Wendy’s lounging at her bed, has been for the past half hour, using the sound system in Krystal’s room to play music, silently supporting Krystal as she packs basically everything.

She won’t be coming back in a while.

She lets Wendy know as soon as she remembered, the omega just nodding and offering to help her in packing, says she’s used to moving so it doesn’t phase her at this point. And yet, tomorrow is Krystal’s flight and her friend’s been really silent since she got dropped off by her mom earlier.

Krystal sits on the edge of her bed slowly, careful not to jostle Wendy who’s sprawled in the middle of her bed, doesn’t know what to do now that she’s finished.

“Done?” Wendy asks, tugging at Krystal’s pinky. She nods, twines her finger with the other girl’s. “I’ll miss you.” It catches Krystal off guard but there’s also a part of her that _knows_ , hearing it just makes it real. Wendy drops the somber smile, squeezing Krsytal’s finger until they’re palm to palm. “I think I’ll miss your voice more, though.”

Krystal snorts. “I hardly say anything.” Wendy grins as if saying _exactly_ so the alpha gives in. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Wendy waggles her eyebrows. “You better.”

**::**

It’s been years.

Soojung dreams of Seungwan sometimes, often laced with nostalgia and longing. The moment she wakes up, she usually forgets about it and starts her day.

That’s the way it’s always been.

**::**

When Seungwan got an offer to cater a high-profile event, she doesn’t even think twice, just signs the contract on the spot before they can even refuse her. Apparently, the CEO likes to invite local businesses whenever there are events that calls for it. Wendy just got lucky that it’s a company moving to a new swanky building that happens to be in front of where her quaint bakery is.

“Blanc & Eclare,” Joohyun reads the contract, whistling low. “, sounds fancy.”

Yerim, the little brat that wormed her way in Seungwan’s life, scrambles to reach for the paper from the other side of the counter. “Holy shit,” she whispers, Joohyun hissing a _language_. “, this is the luxury brand owned that’s owned by two hot alpha sisters.”

Seungwan’s _you think everyone’s hot_ overlaps with Joohyun’s _blood-related alpha siblings are rare_.

Yerim just huffs indignantly, pulling her phone from the back pocket of her pants and pushing a pulled-up picture to the two women behind the counter and _oh._

It’s been, _god_ , Seungwan can’t even remember how long she last saw Soojung’s face. She’s older in the picture, much more mature to the pre-teen alpha she remembers. This Soojung still looks stoic, a whole lot colder looking in the photos, but Seungwan always remember her as a warm person.

She can’t shake the feeling that this is something important.

**::**

There are a lot of cameras than Seungwan anticipated, the blinding lights from outside making it impossible to see who’s coming and going. It hushes down when a woman strides up to the center with an arm slung across the waist of another pretty woman— _oh my god, is that Kim Taeyeon? The singer?_ —giving her thanks a small speech _then_ motions for someone on her other side.

Seungwan sees Soojung, pretty in a soft looking dress, long hair swaying in the air. She looks regal even in the mundane motion of cutting a red ribbon, the sight of her towering over her older sister and Kim Taeyeon makes Seungwan stifle a laugh behind her palm, putting on a professional front when people start to trickle inside the building.

It takes some time before Soojung makes her way to where Seungwan is, muttering under her breath as she reads the menu in front of her. Seungwan subtlety bumps Irene’s hips, earning a confused stare that turns into a knowing one when the older woman noticed that Soojung’s the one in front of her.

Seungwan makes her move.

“I think you’ll like the avocado ones.” After Seungwan got the confirmation that they were the chosen bakery, she made sure to put her best sellers of both mangoes and avocadoes in the spread, remembering that the alpha likes them.

Soojung’s expression is comical, a mix of wonder and surprise, as if she can’t understand _why_ Seungwan was suddenly in front of her.

“You remember,” whether she was referring to herself or Soojung’s favorite fruit, Seungwan’s not sure.

“I did,” she just nods, reveling in the front view of a gorgeous flush rising in Soojung’s cheeks. “, and you’re still tall.”

She doesn’t know how much she missed Soojung’s laugh until the alpha does, shaking her head at the compliment, teeth tearing through a pastry.

**::**

Joohyun just shakes her head when Seungwan’s already waiting for the front door to open and for the alpha to come through. Ever since their reunion a few months ago, Soojung took it upon herself to get her morning coffee from Seungwan and then spend half an hour in the afternoon with the excuse of _it’s suffocating to take a break where I work, I need a change of scenery_. Yeah, no one bought the alpha’s lame excuse but no one dares to call her out on it either.

At three in the afternoon, on the dot, the door opens and in strides Soojung, greeting everyone behind the counter before slipping in one of the stools at the front, always near where Seungwan’s busy making drinks and handing them out. Sometimes, when the alpha’s particularly bored, she brings the orders to tables just to help.

Seungwan’s already have her usual pastry by the time she sits down, the omega practically vibrating with energy as she rehashes the latest story about _this new customer that came in this morning, I swear he was so funny_ while she makes the alpha’s drink.

Yerim just rolls her eyes, pouting when Joohyun nudges her to stop eavesdropping, leaving the two in their own world.

It’s an important moment.

**::**

The first time it happened, Seungwan swears it was just because she’s got extra time on her that morning.

So, it’s like this: Soojung owns her own coffee tumbler. In the morning, it’s usually used for her morning fill, brings it in during her afternoon breaks and leaves her tumbler after Seungwan insisted so that she doesn’t have to bring it all the way every morning.

Of course, it’s a fancy tumbler, one that curls Soojung’s fingers daintily but Wendy can’t hold it without using both hands because she has smaller hands. It’s got a glass exterior that, to Seungwan’s delight, she can write on using white board markers.

And after that discovery starts her morning habit of writing cute notes on the alpha’s tumbler, always higher than where KrSoojungystal usually grips, but visible enough that she catches the other woman’s smile as she reads it.

So. That’s a thing they do.

Soojung’s late this morning, Seungwan curiously peering at the door every now and then as she deals with the morning rush, the alpha’s iced coffee stashed in the refrigerator under the counter that’s reserved for keeping the milk.

Seungwan spots her just as she hands another customer her drink, asking for a moment for the next in line to hand Soojung hers. They just share a small smile, knowing that Soojung’s running late and that Seungwan has a rush to tend to.

**_just BREW it >:D  
-w_ **

Soojung snorts, shaking her head at the pun, yet can’t seem to shake her smile whenever she puts her tumbler down and reads the cute note.

“You’re late.”

Sooyeon’s waiting by her office, still looking impeccably intimidating but never to Soojung. She likes to think that she has her sister wrapped around her finger, her sister-in-law even more so. Sooyeon eyes the coffee and Soojung just shrugs, letting the alpha take a sip, cringing as she catches sight of the note scribbled at the side.

“Coffee’s good,” there’s a nagging feeling at the back of Soojung’s head, telling her that this is an important moment; that its _Seungwan’s_ creation pulling a nice reaction out of her sister that usually has high standards even in the most mundane of things. “The note, however, can do a little bit of work.”

Soojung shrugs. “I think it’s cute.”

“The note or the Seungwan girl?”

She doesn’t think anything verbal is needed when the smile stretching on her lips is enough.

**::**

“—okay, but you have to agree that their side b tracks are better.”

The alpha acquiesces, making a point of shoving another spoonful of sweets in her mouth just to avoid voicing her opinion. Seungwan mutters _ass_ under her breath with no real mirth behind it.

It’s a slow afternoon in both of their workplaces that’s why instead of staying around in the office, Soojung decided to leave early and hang out with Seungwan for a bit before she heads home. Maybe have a bubble bath with wine. She certainly earned it.

They turn their heads at the same time when the door chimes, a lanky guy that reeks of alpha pheromones swaggers his way to the cashier, scoffing at Soojung when he catches her eyes. He’s posturing, trying to assert his dominance over an environment, and everyone in their tables are subtlety looking on, uncomfortable but there really are people like him.

She feels a warm hand rest on top of hers, Seungwan squeezing it once, before she bounds over the cashier.

He orders something really complicated, the smile on the omega’s face not faltering as he rattles on. There’s something in the way that he’s looking down at Seungwan from the bridge of his nose as if he’s better than her.

It’s silent when Seungwan makes his drink, the guy just leaning against the counter near where Soojung’s seated, not taking her attention away from the omega.

“Here you go, sir.”

Apparently, it was too much to ask for the guy to just take his coffee and leave. He takes a sip of his drink, smacking his lips loudly and Seungwan, bless her, has already moved on to wiping down her work station with her back to him.

“Hey,” Soojung scoffs. _Doesn’t this guy have manners?_ “This doesn’t taste like what I ordered.”

Soojung is so _close_. He’s just right in front of her. She chances a look at Seungwan who looks like the picture of a perfect employee. She apologizes, tells him that it’s on the house, the guy smirking as if he’s right all along.

They catch each other’s eyes and Seungwan just raises both her eyebrows, the kind that if Soojung blinks, she’ll miss it, the _I got this_ seen in the omega’s posture so she doesn’t intervene. He lectures Seungwan about the importance of not scamming customers and that she’s lucky he doesn’t bring it up to authorities and— _god_ , Soojung just wants his face out.

Joohyun comes out of the kitchen just as the guy turns, everyone waiting until the door chimes and it’s as if the whole place exhales in relief all at the same time.

Soojung stands up from her seat, gingerly taking Seungwan’s wrist in hers and tugs her into the direction of the kitchen. She’s never been here before, only knowing that Seungwan can spend hours inside baking sweets and come out smelling heavenly.

She doesn’t mean to do it, can’t help the way she pushes Seungwan to a corner, crowding her, patting the omega on her arms and up her back even though the other guy hasn’t laid a hand on her. It makes her growl, upset that she just let it happen.

A huff escapes her tightly pressed lips, Seungwan taking hold of her clenched jaw with a soft hand. “Hey, hey,” her voice is quiet, the only thing loud is Soojung’s breathing. It takes a while for her to realize that she’s whining, nosing at Seungwan’s wrist softly.

“Sorry,” she breathes out, can’t help but nuzzle more into the soft skin the omega offers her. “You were so good, handled him so well, so brave.”

Seungwan peers up at her through her eyelashes, a flush rising in her pale cheeks, dusting perfect cheekbones and it hits Soojung.

Her scent.

She can’t help but release another whine, the grip she has on Seungwan’s wrist tightening, inhaling the heady scent of the omega’s desire. _She’s turned on_. Seungwan must’ve realized it a few seconds after Soojung because she falters, stepping backwards even though she’s already against the wall, embarrassed and no doubt can smell the rising satisfaction in Soojung’s scent.

_This is an important moment._

For quite some time, Soojung thought that what Seungwan thinks of her is just platonic. But _this_. This changes everything.

She indulges her instincts, pressing a kiss against the inner skin of Seungwan’s wrist. Savors the way the omega’s knees buckle slightly at the contact, then she let’s go.

**::**

They’re not avoiding each other.

Seungwan’s just busy but she doesn’t neglect to personally give Soojung her drink. Can’t hang around during Soojung’s afternoon breaks but it’s just because the damned espresso machine keeps on breaking lately.

And no, they’re not making excuses to not be alone.

Except they totally are.

Soojung doesn’t need to knock, just barrels right inside her sister’s home. Taeyeon’s in the living room, lolling her head against the back of the couch to peer upside down at Soojung. She presses a kiss to Taeyeon’s forehead, the omega opening her arms and asking for a cuddle.

That’s how Sooyeon finds them a few minutes later, Soojung sprawled in her sister-in-law’s lap and Taeyeon petting the younger woman’s hair like there’s no weight on top of her.

“Hey, brat, you’re crushing a pregnant woman.” It’s not new to Soojung, but it completely escaped her mind, pressing a kiss against the still-flat stomach of the omega, whispering a _sorry baby_. “What’re you doing here, anyway? Dinner’s still at Friday, right?”

Soojung just whines in a way that her sister knows that she wants all attention on her because she needs help. Sooyeon hops over the back of the couch, squishing herself beside Taeyeon and presses a kiss to Soojung’s forehead.

“Okay, we’re all ears, what’s the latest drama?”

She seldom feels embarrassed with her sister so she tells everything from her own point of view until to the point where they both seem to be getting more and more creative every day to make excuses not to spend time with each other but still wants to be in the same room. It’s a mess, honestly.

“So, I came here. You two don’t seem to have any problems so I need advice, I guess?”

Sooyeon laughs, throwing her head back and Taeyeon goes along with her. “Us? Not having any problems? This lady right her gave me such a hard time.” She sobers up, fixing her little sister with the best no-bullshit stare she can manage. “Think of it this way, what if you had to go again? Leave her behind again and knowing that all of this happened, that there might be a possibility of you two happening. Can you handle leaving her for a second time and wondering about the what ifs?”

Soojung doesn’t say anything. She just looks at the clock in the living room. It’s just 4PM since she left the office early. Seungwan would still be at her bakery. She can make a decision right now.

She leaves silently, locking the front door behind her. Taeyeon kisses Sooyeon.

“That was a nice thing to say,” she tells her wife, nuzzling closer when the alpha puts a warm palm on top of her stomach.

“I’m all out of wisdom now. They better get together, I won’t accept Soojung as a single aunt.”

**::**

An idea comes in the form of her own tumbler.

Since Soojung didn’t come by long enough to pick her usual afternoon coffee, her tumbler sits at her car’s dashboard. Against the glass, she writes, _date tonight?_ in the usual spot where Seungwan writes her little notes.

It’s stupid but Sooyeon spams her with a slew of different romantic and encouraging emojis so she thinks that it’s a good thing, no matter how silly she feels.

Seungwan’s by her usual post looking out the window disinterestedly. She perks up at the sound of the door opening and freezing when she realizes that it’s Soojung. Here’s goes everything.

She hands it over, murmuring under her breath. “I forgot something.”

The omega seems a little lost, but takes it anyway, Soojung watching intently so she doesn’t accidentally brush away the writing. That’d be embarrassing.

When it was time for Seungwan to turn her back and write a note by the brim, Soojung sees the exact moment the omega’s breath hitches, how her shoulders rises up, the slow turn of her body and the alpha was treated with a smile so wide that it infects her to give a smile of her own.

Seungwan said yes.

**::**

It was all spontaneous.

They kept on talking under the streetlights, ducking into a building when they find the sign outside particularly pretty or going inside a restaurant for their dinner where smooth music is playing live.

Seungwan _loves_ it.

It’s still early when they finish, both satisfied from the day but doesn’t want to leave each other just yet. When Seungwan thought of her day turning out, she truly didn’t expect this.

Soojung walks Seungwan to the omega’s apartment, standing by her front door, shuffling on the balls of her feet. Seungwan know the alpha won’t say anything, knows that it has to be her to break the silence, and it doesn’t take a genius to guess the glances Soojung keeps on jumping from her eyes to her lips.

The alpha’s skin is warm on her palm, smooth as Seungwan reaches forward to tangle her fingers behind the alpha’s neck. She tugs, softly, the alpha going pliantly, eyes wide and disbelieving but does nothing to stop the pull of Seungwan’s gravity.

They kiss slowly, lips closed and sweet. It’s the kind of kiss that relaxes them. The moment that Seungwan starts to melt, Soojung’s crowding her against the cold surface of her front door, pressed tightly against the omega’s front, breaths clashing and heating up their whole being.

Seungwan feels like she’s dazed by the time they part. Soojung’s no better than her, leaning on the hand by Seungwan’s head heavily, can’t keep her eyes away from the vision in front of her.

“Hey,” Seungwan whispers in between them, softly, because she fears that any louder and it’ll pop the little bubble they’re in. “, come inside for a bit?”

Her intentions aren’t so pure. So what if Seungwan, maybe, wants to make out with the other woman some more? Preferably somewhere horizontal. No one can judge her.

But what happens next is _not_ what she expected.

She starts to brew coffee for them, the alpha trying to steal a few kisses her and there, until Soojung’s phone chimes loudly from where it was laid face up on the counter. Seungwan promises that she doesn’t mean to look, but once she reads the new notification, she grabs the alpha’s forearms, shaking a shocked Soojung.

“Oh my god,” the Netflix notification is still showing in the alpha’s phone, telling her that a new season of a series was just uploaded. “, I forgot the new season’s coming out today!”

Soojung lights up. “You watch it too?”

“Duh,” Seungwan pours them their drinks, bumping her hips with the alpha’s as she sets their drinks in the living room. “I’m gonna go change into comfier clothes, wanna watch the new season with me?”

Soojung’s grin stretches from ear to ear, whispering that she has her own spare comfortable clothes in her car since none of the omega’s might fit her. Seungwan’s really tiny.

When they’re settled in the living room, the only source of light streaming in from the television, Soojung thinks that this is the best date she’s ever had. Especially with Seungwan in her arms, warm and pressing a kiss up on her jaw every few minutes.

**::**

The air is hot.

As soon as Seungwan closed the door of her bedroom with Soojung hot on her heels, the alpha pins her against a wall, hands warm on top of her shirt by the waist, keeping a polite gesture but the way Soojung _devours_ her lips is anything but.

Seungwan gasps out a breath, moaning throatily as the alpha nips at the delicate skin of her neck, feeling the pain making way for the blossom of a hickey. She feels the alpha’s cock straining against the soft material of a sleep short, pressing deliciously against her center against every subtle grinding of hips.

“Hurry up,” she whispers, relishing in the whine the alpha offers her and the lost look on Soojung’s eyes. A hand tugs on hers, Soojung starting to walk backwards towards where the bed is but Seungwan just pulls her back in, shaking her head. “Here.”

It’s the only thing she says, laughs breathily when Soojung is pressed up against her again by the wall, the realization of her request dawning on the alpha.

“You sure?” Soojung asks even though she’s already pawing to take Seungwan’s own shorts off, hands caressing the soft skin of the back of both thighs before she cups two handfuls of the omega’s ass, moaning sinfully against where she has her lips pressed against Seungwan’s collarbone.

Seungwan nods rapidly, seems to have lost control of her movements when she feels the bare skin of the alpha’s cock against her wet sex, knees buckling.

Soojung notices this and hikes one of Seungwan’s leg up up and _up_ until she’s got a leg wrapped around her lithe waist, nodding at the question in the omega’s eyes and hoisting Seungwan into the air, pressing her against the wall to keep her from sliding down, letting her wrap her legs around the alpha’s hips.

She feels a fresh slew of slick drip out of her, Soojung’s hips grinding against hers and the head of her cock nudging the swollen flesh of her clit against every thrust. Seungwan claws at a broad shoulder, can’t help but bite her lip so hard when Soojung starts to sink herself against a hard cock.

It’s snug, Seungwan can’t even remember the last time she felt this full, moaning high into the ceiling as she lets the alpha work her entire length inside, careful in handling Seungwan.

“So good,” Soojung babbles, mouthing openly at a nipple against her lips, Seungwan clenching on her shaft with every firm tug of her nipples. “So perfect for me.”

Essentially, Seungwan’s hips doesn’t even meet the wall, just her upper body leaning as the alpha handles her hips expertly, churning her insides so perfectly that she cries whenever the other woman bottoms out inside her, can’t help but chase when Soojung retreats, only to thrust in sharply.

It’s so good that Soojung’s only warning is the sudden broken cry from Seungwan’s lips as the omega shakes in her arms with a silent orgasm, thrashing against the wall and trying to get her cock as deep as it could go.

Soojung doesn’t come, not yet, just lets Seungwan ride hers out before she stumbles backward, knees banging by the edge of a bed as she sits down. She pushes Seungwan off her lap, turning the omega around before grasping her hips again, letting her front press against a delicate back.

“Oh my god,” Seungwan forgot she has a mirror at the side of her bed, by her closet door. Soojung sat in front of it, Seungwan facing the mirror shamelessly with her legs spread with and the alpha’s cock straining in between her legs.

Soojung latches her chin against a sweaty shoulder, loving the way the omega whines when she realizes that Soojung has a full view due to her height, both of her arms snaking forward so that one’s wrapped tightly against Seungwan’s waist, keeping her pressed against her, and the other to toy with the stiff bud of Seungwan’s clit.

She slips back in, watching without blinking as she reaches even deeper in this position, licking a broad stripe on the omega’s neck when Seungwan moans loudly, eyes not leaving their reflection and her neck straining.

It’s slow, unhurried, but Soojung can sense herself getting closer as she continues on hitting the spot inside of Seungwan that makes the omega twist in her hold, thrashing and overstimulated by everything.

“Last one,” Soojung pants out, her fingers on a stiff clit working double time as Seungwan clenches against her rapidly, almost sobbing now, a string of curses and Soojung’s name falling from her lips. “Just one more.”

The force of her thrust sends them both clutching at each other tightly, Seungwan’s voice is shot as she screams when Soojung stirs her hips tightly against an ass, feeling her load shoot out of her, doubling over with Seungwan chasing her thrust with a purposeful grind.

She catches Seungwan’s eyes from the mirror, droopy and already half asleep. The smile Seungwan gives her is sweet, the taste of her lips even sweeter, and they fall asleep wrapped up in each other.

**::**

Soojung knows that it’s her shirt.

She eyes Seungwan as the omega dashes from every corner of her apartment in nothing but a shirt that looks too big on her and a pair of shorts.

There’s nothing even remotely sexy about it—like, the omega doesn’t bend over in front of her and shows of her sculpted legs or anything—but there’s something about the omega wearing her clothes that makes Soojung lose it, tackling Seungwan mid-cleaning and eating her out messily by the arm of the couch.

Seungwan, the little devil that she is, seems to catch on while she’s recovering from an orgasm and makes a point to always wear anything of Soojung’s.

“It’s for Seungwan, isn’t it?” Her sister asks when Soojung thought she was being extra sneaky. But the sizes aren’t for her so maybe that’s what gave it away. She nods in agreement, knowing she’s caught. Sooyeon just laughs, clapping a hand on her little sister’s shoulders. “I also like dressing Taeyeon up. I won’t judge, don’t worry.”

Seungwan laughs so hard at the two huge boxes full of clothing that the alpha drops in her apartment that night, doubling over at the hopeful look on the alpha’s face.

**::**

Soojung in the morning is positively adorable.

She’s clearly not a morning person as Seungwan watches her peer her head curiously outside her bedroom door, spotting Seungwan by the stove and hobbling with her eyes still half closed. The alpha bumps into three different pieces of furnature, Seungwan stiffling a laugh, glacing back at the stove to make sure their breakfast isn’t burning.

“Good morning,” she greets, turning her whole attention to the stove. Soojung drapes her body against the omega’s back, propping her chin on top of Seungwan’s head effortlessly.

She blinks. _Goodness, I can see the stove from here._

“You’re so tiny.”

Soojung feels when Seungwan clicks her tongue. “That won’t get you free breakfast, you know.”

She just wraps her arms more tightly against the other woman’s waist, nuzzling her cheek against a temple.

_All important moments lead to this one._

**::**

end.

**::**

giving a huge thank you to my friend for this :)

thank you and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
